Little Screamer
by Professor2007
Summary: Armada When a strange light turned Starscream into a child with no memory of his adult self that gets him cast away from his fellow 'Cons, who would help him? The Autobots of course!
1. It Begins

(Decepticon Moon Base)

At the Decepticon training room, a certain red seeker was practicing with his sword. He did a double spin and turned his sword to the left. He then jumped into the air and slashed a boulder into half.

Panting, Starscream turned his sword back into his wing and replaced it. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from some machinery.

Taking back out his sword, Starscream approach the boulder with caution. Reaching it he looked behind, but before he could a bright light emerged from it and knocked him down. He only caught a glimpse of a bird's head before blacking out…

* * *

(Hallway)

Demolisher was heading towards the training room hoping to find Starscream there. When he reached its doors he suddenly heard someone crying inside.

"What in the world?" he said as he entered the room.

There in the middle of the training room was a child transformer, who looks were like a seeker with red, white and black paintjobs. Its hands were near its face, which was stain with tears and is sitting on its bottom.

"What is there a child doing here?" Demolisher asked as he approached the infant.

He then bend down and picked up the child, holding it at eye level. Staring at the child for a few minutes he relived it was Starscream.

"S-starscream? It's that you?" he asked.

The child looked up at Demolisher with a frighten face and started to whimper.

"Better tell this to Megatron."

* * *

(Throne room)

"What now, Demolisher? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Megatron from his throne.

Demolisher winced.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was heading towards the training room when I heard someone crying. I opened the doors and found this child." Showing the child to Megatron who was still whimpering.

"So? Who those it belongs to?" he asked angrily.

"This child is Starscream."

"Starscream! Who could have done this to him?" asked Megatron, standing from his throne.

"I was thinking the same thing, sir," answered Demolisher.

"…………"

"What can we do with him, Megatron?"

"Get rid of him away."

"Excuse me, Megatron?" asked Demolisher, a surprise look on his face.

"You heard me. Get rid of him." 

"B-but Megatron, he's one of us. I can't do that to him!"

"I gave you an order, Demolisher."

"Can't we find a solution to this problem?"

"None of the Decepticons here are experienced in this kind of thing. Besides, if he stays it will only just bring trouble to us."

"But-"he hesitated.

"Do as you were told, Demolisher!" shouted Megatron.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. Taking the child under his arm, Demolisher heads towards the warp room.

(Warp Gate)

"Forgive me, Starscream. But Megatron gave me an order and I must obey."

Putting the infant on the platform, Demolisher went to the controls and pushed some buttons. Seconds later, Starscream started to materialized

and disappeared.

"Have a nice trip, Starscream," whispered Demolisher.

* * *

(Earth: The rainforest)

Minutes later, Starscream materialized inches above the ground and fell with a thud. Looking around his surrounding he relived he was alone. Feeling scared and rejected, Starscream started to cry loudly.

* * *

(Another part of the rainforest)

"Jetfire, this is Optimus. Have you located the Mini-con?"

"Negative, sir. There's too much mist up here, I could barely see what's in front of me," replied Jetfire through his comlink.

"Well keep trying. We can't let the Decepticons get that Mini-con," said Optimus with a stern tone.

"Roger that. Jetfire out."

Continuing his search in the air Jetfire suddenly froze in midair when he saw a green light coming from one of the tree's branches.

"The Mini-con!" He shouted.

Flying towards it he reached out to retrieve it but was stop by a laser beam.

"What the!" Looking below he saw it was Demolisher who shot the beam, a grin on his face.

"_Great, the Decepticons are here."_

"Sorry, Autobot, but that Mini-con belongs to us!" Shouted Demolisher as he lifted his hands and started firing at the second-in-command.

Jetfire managed to dodge the lasers and flew out of the Con's shooting rangeDemolisher tried to follow but missed which resulted one of his missed laser beam to hit one of the tree's branches, which contains the Mini-con. The Mini-con flew out of the branches and right into Jetfire's hands.

"Well Demolisher, I believe I've won this round." Taking out his gun he aimed at Demolisher's chest and fired. A direct hit! Demolisher walked backwards, stumble upon a fallen tree and hit his head on some boulders.

"Now to tell Optimus the good news." Tapping on his comlink Jetfire contacted his commander.

"Optimus, do you read me? I've got the Mini-con. I repeat, I've got the Mini-con."

"Good work, we'll meet you back at the base," Optimus congratulated.

Just as Jetfire turned off his comlink he heard Megatron yelled retreat from afar. He then saw Demolisher materialized and disappeared.

"_Good riddance."_

Getting ready to take off into the air, he stopped when he heard a sound from behind. Looking over his shoulder Jetfire saw some of the bushes rustled. He turned and walked towards it. As he reached it, he bent down on his knees, separated the bushes and looked inside.

He gasped.

There in the bushes was a child transformer sleeping and leaning on a tree behind it. Its face was stain with tears and looked a lot like a certain seeker he dislikes. It had the same paintjob as the seeker had the same body design and face feature. Its wings had the Decepticon insignia on it.

The child was like a small version of Starscream.

"_It looks just like him, but can it really be him?"_

Standing up, Jetfire put his hand on his chin and thought deeply.

"_What should I do? I can't just leave it here. That won't be the Autobot way." _

Looking down, he suddenly smiles under his faceplate when he saw how the child looks so cute and innocent when sleeping.

"_But when they're awake they're a pain in the neck."_

Thinking deeply again, Jetfire decided to bring the child to the base, _hoping_ that Optimus Prime would know what to do.

Taking the child gently into his arms, Jetfire took off into the air and flew towards the direction of the base.

* * *


	2. Screamer Meets The Autobots

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating the story for a long time. I was very _very_ busy with my school work and getting ready for my last year exam.

Another Note: I do not own Transformers.Only Anubus Prime and Serenity (I'll introduce her later) belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Screamer Meet Autobots

Optimus Prime looked down at the young infant sleeping soundly in Jetfire's arms. Not long ago Jetfire arrived at the entrance of the base. As he entered the control room, a group of Autobots were there to congrat him for his retrieval of the Mini –con but turnedsuprisewhen Jetfire introduces the child he found.

"So you have no idea where this child came from?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Affirmative, sir." Answered Jetfire as he placed the child gently onto a recharge berth nearby. The child stirred but did not awake.

"It looks more like a miniature Starscream to me. Don't you agree, Smokescreen?" asked Hot Shot to his friend. Smokescreen nodded.

"Maybe a relative of Starscream," suggested Sideswipe. "Maybe he accidentally forgotten about the child when they warp out."

"Hah, abandon is more like it," snorted Jetfire. "The Decepticons are selfish beings. They never care about anyone…not even their own. So Optimus, can we keep the child and raise it like our own?"

Optimus thought for a solution for a few minutes and then answered the shuttle's question.

"First we must find out who he belongs to."

Jetfire clenched his fist. "What's the point of doing it?" exclaimed Jetfire. "What's the point of finding out the scum who abandon this helpless child?"

Optimus stared at his second-in-command. Why was Jetfire protective over this child he only met an hour ago?

"Jetfire, listen to me. If we would want to take care of this child, we must find out about its background. Do you understand?" said Optimus in a stern tone.

Jetfire looked away and just nodded. Satisfied, Optimus ordered Red Alert to bring the child to the med room and analyze him. The medic nodded, took the child into his arms and left for the med room. Optimus then turned his attention towards the rest of the Autobots.

"This might take awhile, so I want all of you to return to your quarters and do as you please. You are all dismissed."

As they were about to leave the room, the main door suddenly open and in came Anubus Prime, who was in jackal mode. Her ears flatten as she looked around and straighten as she rested her gaze on Optimus.

"Did I miss something?" she asked in her slightly deep female voice as she walked towards him. At the same time, the Autobots left the room.

"Yes, Anubus. You miss a lot this morning. Where have you been?" asked Optimus who sounded like a parent scolding a child. "Didn't I order all the _Autobots_ to return to the base?"

Anubus sat on her bottom and lifted her snout towards her commander.

"The reason I was late was because I detected a strange energy after our victory at the rainforest. I tried to find the source of the energy but lost it. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Her ears flatten to show her quilt and waited for a response from Optimus. Optimus just smiled under his face plate and patted her canine head.

"It's all right, Anubus. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. But just remember to inform me before you go solo."

Anubus ears straighten and also smiled. "So what I miss?"

* * *

Hay you all! Professor-Aiden here. Sorry if this chapter is short. But I promised the other chapters will be longer. So please stay tune and please review. Bye y'all!


End file.
